Over it!
by Misachii
Summary: After a breakup with Ash, Dawn decides to free herself with the Wallace Cup. Across the sea, trying to recover from his break up with May, Drew takes up the Wallace Cup. They meet. They plan. They revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Songfic  
Songs:I look so good(without you) by Jessie James[rocketshipping haha XD. Get it? Get it? jkjk] and  
"Over it" by Addictiv

**Prologue**

_Sinnoh_  
"Dawn, look. I think we need to break up. This doesn't feel right." Ash said.  
Dawn stared at him, surprised. She didn't know what to say. She knew that she wasn't beautiful, she wasn't smart, and she wasn't a strong trainer either. But she didn't know that she would be dumped because pf that. She thought that he loved her for who she was, but maybe she's wrong. They have been dating for 1 month. No wonder they haven't done anything that a normal couple would've done on the 1rst week.

Ash started to walk away. Dawn wanted to say something. Tell him to stay. Don't go, but her throat was so dry. All she could make was a small choking sound.  
"Sorry. It just doesn't work." Those were his final words.  
At that point, Dawn was certain that she would be broken. She would feel ugly, and her confidence gone.

_Hoenn  
_"Sorry Drew. I found someone else. I'm very very sorry!" May exclaimed to Drew.  
Drew was dumbfounded. Who? Who would May trade for him? They were in such a good relationship. They were what everyone hoped to be. They were perfect. What would she trade for perfection? Or rather, WHO would she trade?

"I'm really sorry." May apologized again.  
He was spacing out, in his own head. So many questions unanswered. So many questions troubling him. He wanted to have all the answers, but his voice isn't working. His EYES were working. His EARS were working. Why can't it NOT work? So he wouldn't have to see this painful scene. He wouldn't hear what she said.

May noticed that he was quiet.  
"We could still be friends." She offered. Her cellphone cut her off.  
"Hi?...Oh hey Ash!....Yup', I'll be there right away!...Bye!" She looked at Drew. His pained face.  
So it was ASH, he thought.  
"Sorry. I got to go. Bye!" She ran off, leaving Drew immobilized.

A/N: There! Hope you liked it. I'm thinking of making it into a series. What do you think? R&R pls! I'm accepting critics. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thx DewDrop6 4 reviewing! :)

Chapter 1: The Encounter

It haven't even been 5 hours yet, but Drew had decided. To take his mind off May, he's going to compete in more contests he's ever been in. He's already competed in most of the contests in Hoenn and Kanto already. There's no reason to stay there. Plus, he already knew most of the coordinaters, so what gives? It wouldn't be pleasant to bump into Brianna again for sure.(A/N: remember Brianna? Drew's fangirl :D) He took out his map of the PokeWorld. He hasn't competed in Johto yet, but neither has he in Sinnoh.

As if on cue, a girl beside him said:"Hey have you heard? Wallace is going to Sinnoh next week!"  
"OMG! Really?Wow, a Wallace Cup. I wish I could go! He's so cool!" Another girl said.  
Drew made up his mind. A little journey at Sinnoh wouldn't hurt, would it? No, he thought. As a matter of fact, he just might meet some new friends. Then he'll stop fussing about May and ASH. He grimaced a little when he thought of Ash. He thought Ash was his FRIEND. But maybe not anymore. He took his girlfriend after all.

For the next 2 hours, he planned his route. He chose his pokemon carefully, and packed his clothes, food, and tent.  
Next stop:Sinnoh, he thought.

* * *

Dawn was determined to get Ash off her mind. She decided to compete in the Wallace Cup. After all, it's only a week away.  
"Pip, Pip!" Piplup was beside her. She almost forgot that piplup was there.  
"I'm fine." She answered.  
The blue penguin started trying to balance on one paw, but failed and fell on its head. At the sight of that, Dawn laughed.  
"Thanks piplup! Now I'm all ready to go and train for the Wallace Cup!" She knew that it was trying to cheer her up.

As Dawn walked towards the park, she noticed a familiar violet-haired boy. She instantly recognized him.  
"Paul!" She called out.  
He spun around at the sound of the annoying voice of a familiar girl. He could say that he wasn't very fond of her.  
"What do you want? I'm busy training." He spat.  
"It IS you! Hey is that torterra? Hello torterra." She said.  
Torterra made a low growl, then looked at its master.  
"Return!" Without another word, torterra was sent into its pokeball.  
"This better be good. What do you want?" Paul said, disgusted.  
Dawn tried to think of a good reason. Why had she called him in the first place? He was a heartless, mean trainer whom she doesn't know all that well. So what made her talk to him? Was it to get her mind off of Ash? No that wasn't it. So why?

"Actually, nothing really. Can I watch you train?" There she went again, her mouth acting by its own. Why would she want to even stay beside Paul?  
"I couldn't care less. Just stay out of the way." He talked as if she was a pokemon and he was her master. She shouldn't like that, but she did. Why?

* * *

_The Next Day_

Drew awoke with roserade by his side.  
"Morning roserade." Drew said with a smile. Last night, he had the best dream out of the 2 months he and May were dating. Maybe breaking up isn't such a bad thing, he thought. Then, he sensed the unfamiliarity around him. He was on a seat kind of like a bus, except it's way more luxurious than a bus. There are people on other seats, either sleeping, eating or reading. Across from him, he saw a window. Whatever he was in was moving. Where was he? What happened? Then it hit him.

Drew was in a train. After being dumped by May, he decided to go to Sinnoh since the Wallace Cup is held there next week. He was packing his stuff when Professor Birch called. Of course he wasn't familiar with Professor Birch, so he wondered why he called him. Figured that he knew that Drew was going to Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup and sent him a train ticket there.(A/N: random much XD) Now he was on the train to Sinnoh. Suddenly, an announcement broke his thoughts.  
"We're arriving at Sinnoh in 1 hour!" The captain said through the speakers.  
Drew looked at his watch for the time; 8:26. It was morning. He wondered what he would do once he arrived. Probably make some friends and find a place to stay.

* * *

Dawn woke up in an unfamiliar room.  
"So you're finally awake." A low murmur said. It was coming from her right.  
"Paul!" She gasped."Where am I? Why are you here?"  
"You fell asleep yesterday. You're luck I had the heart to help you. This is MY room." Paul said, almost disgusted.  
She was in PAUL'S room? So I'm at Veilstone, she made a mental note. Dawn felt her face turn beet red. What was happening? There's no way she would fall in love with a heartless guy like him... Or would she?

"I-I-I-I'm going to use the washroom." She studdered. Luckily, she didn't need to LOOK for it, because it was right across the room. She took her bag with her. She brushed her teeth, then used her comb to comb her hair. At least she didn't have her bed head today. That would be REALLY embarrasing. She flipped throught her bag in hope to find some clean clothes to wear today. None.  
"Time to go shopping." She said to herself. Lucky her, the Mega Mall was right next door.

"Thank you so much Paul! I'll be going then." She said as she ran out the door.

* * *

"We have arrived at Veilstone. Please take your bags and line up singlefile." The captain said.  
Finally, Drew thought. He couldn't stand being stuck on the train for that long. He was one of the first to get off the train. He inhaled the fresh air. It was so soothing, so relaxing.

He walked for a while, then arrived at something that looked like a hotel. He was about to walk in the doors when a blue-haired girl ran into him and collapsed on top of him, using him to cushon her fall.  
"I-I'm so so sorry!" She said, and bowed.  
"Don't mind it." Drew said in reply. She was quite beautiful, he thought. The bluette looked at him, surprised.  
"Hey, by any chance, are you Drew?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Do I know you?" He wondered.  
"Maybe not, but I sure know YOU. You're the top coordinator, Drew from Johto." She said matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah. How do you know? And you know, you look kind of familiar." He was confused. Why would a total stranger know about him? Sure he was a top coordinater, but she was from Sinnoh and he was from Johto.  
"You must be confused." She smiled sympathetically."I'm your girlfriend May's friend. My name is Dawn."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMGG!! yay 4 ppl who R&R! ;D kudos 4 u~ 3

Chapter 2: Change

Drew was confused, for one thing. But he was more surprised than ever. The reason to come to Sinnoh was to get his mind off May, but then he ended up meeting her friend. Perfect, he thought.  
"Oh. Um, actually, we're not dating anymore. We broke up." He said.  
"OMG! Why?! When?!" Dawn exclaimed. She was so happy to finally meet the boyfriend May always talked about, but when they finally meet, he says that they've broken up.  
"Just yesterday." Drew broke her thoughts.  
"Oh..." She thought of her own break up with Ash yesterday. She couldn't help but pity him, but also pitying herself for what happened.  
"So, I heard you're a thing with Ash." He grimaced when he said it. Ash, he thought.  
"Well... we broke up. Just yesterday too." Dawn said, trying to make it sound like it's no big deal. But her face was full of pain and sadness. Now it was Drew's turn to be surprised.  
"WHAT?!" He almost shouted.  
Dawn decided to change the subject, since this was doing none of them any good.

"So where you heading to?" Dawn asked.  
"Oh, I'm just trying to find myself a place to stay. I heard that the Wallace Cup is next week. I'm thinking of joining." Drew sensed that she was trying to change the subject. He decided to go along with it, because of course the previous subject did no good to any of them. Only causing them more pain.  
"What a coincedence! I'm competing in there too! And I don't have anywhere to stay either; only a sleeping bag." Dawn exclaimed, showing him her tiny bag.  
"Cool! Wait, I have an idea. Let's travel together until then. Plus, I have a tent." He was happy to find a companion, even if she IS May's friend.

"Hey Drew, I have a request." She proposed.  
"What is it?" He wondered.  
"Can you come shopping with me? I desperately need some new clothes." She said.  
Suddenly, something came into Drew's mind. He DIDN'T pack his concert clothes. Which means: HE needs to go shopping too. He felt his pocket, and took out his wallet: 5000 pokedollars. He was rich, for sure. He saw the expression on Dawn's face: shocked. He smirked satisfactorily at his audience.  
"Fi-Fi-Fi-FIVE THOUSAND?!" She shouted.  
Drew put a finger over her mouth, shutting her up. Her face turned hot. What was with her these days? First Paul, then Drew! She shook her head.  
"I'll pay." He simply said.

* * *

He was at the mall, watching his beauty of a companion try on everything in the store.  
"Drew! What do you think of this?" Dawn said, coming out of the change room. She was wearing a cherry pink spaghetti strapped dress down that was a little above her knees. (piccy: .com/_RDWYd3cjFIU/R99hOVCAmcI/AAAAAAAAFlI/zqXKp8j7sTM/Jenny% )It was wrapped tightly around her petit body. Drew couldn't help but getting turned on, after he saw how sexy that dress looked on her.  
"So? What do you think of it? Like it? Wait, I'll try another one." She quickly ran back into the changing room, but accidently banging into the wall. A small "Ow..." could be heard.

After a few minutes, Dawn came out again. This time, wearing a short olive green gathered dress.(piccy: .com/media//resized/short-olive-green-sexy-gathered-dress-n2109-f_ ) He liked it, because green was HIS color, but the pink one suited her more, he thought.  
"I prefer the pink one." He said.  
A satisfied smile crept up her lips.  
"Cool", was all she said. She was walking to the cashier when Drew stopped her.  
"Hey. I played along with you and co-operated. I have to look for something too moron." He teased, then they started laughing.  
"Kay', but not too long." Dawn joked.  
"YOU took half an hour. The most I'LL take is... let's see... 1 hour?" He took a peek at her bewildered expression and started laughing.  
"I'm kidding! Chill Dawn. No need to worry right?" He quoted.  
"How-" She started, but was cut off.  
"May told me." He said quickly, then changed the subject again.  
"And I'm paying." He said playfully.  
Dawn suddenly realized how much she liked hanging out with Drew. She was, so far, the funnest person she knew. Even though they've only met about an hour ago, she finally noticed that she would LOVE to travel with Drew.

Drew came out with a white suit top, green jacket and pants with a matching green tie.  
"Green much." She teased.  
"Green's MY color. That's what." He told her playfully.  
"Sure. So you're done? After this I need to find some REGULAR clothes too. They're all dirty." Dawn said.  
"Heh. Sure. I'm paying though'." He chuckled. He was trying be a gentleman in front of her, but so far, failing miserably.

As they were walking towards The Poke-Styles(that's a store), Dawn noticed someone. He was in his middle ages and had light blonde hair.  
"Palmer!!" She shouted at the familiar face.  
"Dawn?" Palmer turned around, only to find his son's best friend. "Dawn!" He shouted with pride. His attention quickly turned to the green-haired boy beside her.  
"You've got a nice boyfriend there, Dawn. Drew. The one and only champion coordinater. But, I thought you were with Ash!" He exclaimed.  
"Oh, well, some things happened and we broke up. And Drew here isn't my boyfriend. We're just looking for clothes for the upcoming Wallace Cup." Dawn explained.  
"Wow! So you're Tower Tycoon Palmer, the frontier Brain! I've seen you on TV before. It's my honor to be known by the famous Palmer." Drew said respectfully. "But how do you know Dawn?"  
"Thanks, you're flattering me!...Dawn?Oh, that's easy. My son and her were the best of friends, before they split in different routes. Dawn, a coordinater as you see, and my son, Jun, a trainer." Palmer explained with detail. As Dawn and Palmer chatted for a while, suddenly a subject hit the spot.

"You know Dawn, Jun is still in love with you." He said.  
"Yes, I know. Well, he's really nice and encouraging, and I really like him, but only as a friend. I'm sorry, but I can't see him anymore than that." She sighed. So he hasn't given up, she thought. They completely ignored Drew, until he made a comment.  
"By any chance, is his name Jun?" He questioned.  
"Yes. Do you know him?" Palmer asked.  
"Oh! Of course I do! I met him once in a forest. We were fighting to capture a buizel, but he ended up catching it." He said. "You two share a ressemblance. You both have a big PILE of energy!" Drew joked.  
"Hehe. Well, you can say THAT!" Palmer said proudly.

* * *

"Palmer is a really nice guy, you know Dawn." Drew started once they were out of the mall. Their hands were filled with shopping bags, laughing and teasing each other on the way out.  
"Yeah. A pity I don't see him often." Dawn sighed."Well, anyways, we have one more place to go!"  
"Wher is that?" He asked. What else could be left?  
"The Salon!!" She exclaimed.  
Drew groaned. He hated the salon. He got his haircuts from Harley, and sometimes May. But aside from that, he thought that he could go for a change. It wouldn't hurt anyhow, he thought.

As they arrived at the salon, the barbers were staring at them. Drew, the top coordinater with Dawn, the prettiest coordinater in Sinnoh. Placing their bags on the floor, Dawn requested for 2 barbers.  
"So, what would you like this time, Little Princess?" The woman asked. Dawn giggled.  
"I would like it cut to my shoulders and permed this time, my Mistress." She teased. Soon they were in their own world. They were really good friends.

Drew was so concentrated on the girls that he forgot about his own hair.  
"Mister Drew, how would you like it cut?" The barbar asked. He flinched. He completely forgot about his barbar.  
"Oh, just a bit shorter. Nothing else." He informed.

* * *

A/N: Kay, i noe this is the lamest chappy i've ever ritten since this is mostly lame dialogue ==;;(and Farla u r DEFINETLY guna lecture me XD) and i kinda rushed it. );  
sry Dewdrops~ I'll do better nxt time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK. last chappy was rly lame and stupid so i thoought ill make up 4 it!  
dewdrops: Sry there WILL b ikari in it but l8er, ull get wat u want ;)(and drew _totally_ failed XD)  
farla+riolulu: yayy still reviewing :3 thank youuuz~  
HikariDawn+EarlyMorningLight: Yesh there will b ikari in it :DD

~*~*~*~

The sunlight shone on the blunette's face, causing her to wake up. She opened her eyes, only to see endless green. She let out a peircing scream and woke up the boy that was sleeping soundly. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.  
"Dawn?" He wailed.  
"Dr-Dr-Drewwwww????" Dawn stuttered.  
"What?" Drew was determined to get back to sleep as soon as he could.  
"What-whatareyoudoinghere?" She tripped over her words quickly.  
"What? Speak slower?"  
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!"  
"We decided to travel together. Remember? Now I'm going back to sleep." He yawned, closed his eyes, and entered his own world once again.  
Then it hit Dawn. She was preparing for the Wallace Cup when she stumbled across Drew and learned that they were in the same state. Dumped and depressed but willing to get over it. But...  
"DREW!" She shouted, causing the boy to be awakened for the second time. He muttered something unintellegent under his breath and finally said,  
"Now what Dawn? Apparently I'm _trying_ to sleep. If you're not blind, you should've noticed." Drew sighed.  
"Whyareyousleepingbesideme?!"  
"For the UMPteenth time. SPEAK SLOWER."  
"Oh. So Mr.I'm-the-best-coordinater-so-listen-to-me is being grumpy!" Dawn said crossly, and sat up, hands folded over her chest. "I SAID WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING BESIDE ME?!?!"  
Drew sat up too." WHAT'S WITH YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO AGREED THAT WE COULD SHARE A SLEEPING BAG MS. Sure-why-not!"  
"I WAS JUST ASKING WHY?! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET SO WORKED UP!"  
"WELL _YOU_ WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED SCREAMI-" Dawn cut him off."WELL _YOU_ STARTED SPAZZING!"

They started talking at once, not wanting to lose. After what seemed like 10 minutes later, they finally stopped; only because Dawn accidently lost balance sitting up and fell sideways, while Drew tried to catch her because he didn't want to cushion her fall. But things went a bit out of plan and instead of catching her, Dawn fell on top of Drew. They both blushed beet red and didn't talk to each other for another 10 minutes. Everything was silent; Dawn was picking out which clothes to wear, while Drew was checking the map to make sure that they were on the right route. It was Dawn who broke the silence, telling Drew to go outside the tent because she needed to change. He obeyed without a word, walking quietly out the orange tent.

* * *

Dawn and Drew were walking silently, side by side, on route 215. They were traveling together alright, but not a word was spoken, not even a single eye contact. Dawn couldn't stand it, it was so awkward. She broke the silence,  
"Drew? Sorry about before. I-I just got irritated."  
Drew sighed, as if he was waiting for her to say it. She took that as,"It's fine" and started humming a happy tune. Wrong move. The green-haired boy was annoyed by that and told her to shut up. Dawn, offended by this, got upset and said that it was a free PokeWorld, and she could do whatever she wanted, which caused another argument all over again.

After making up for the second time, they finally arrived at their destination: Hearthome City. Dawn ran straight towards the city, giggling all the way there. Drew just sighed as if he was the parent looking after an overly-excited child.

They rented a hotel near the stadium, training for the big day that was yet to come.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok, I noe it was rly short. But seriously, can't _I_ have riter's block 2? :P And I mite, just MITE put this on hiatus! SRY!! :( U can check out mi other story tho. :) guaranteed, it's better.~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okaaiii, this story isn't going anywhere as I planned. X.x Ill try 2 get it bck 2 mi original plot tho! 2 ppl who actually read this lame fic, kudos. ily guys ;)

~*~*~*~

"Piplup, whirpool. Buneary, ice beam. Ambipom and Pachirisu, swift and sweet kiss on the ice whirlpool!" The fiesty coordinater commanded her pokemon. They did as they were told, creating a beautiful ice whirlpool that shatterend into a million pieces, glittering all around them. Dawn switched her gaze to the boy beside her, challenging him to a competition.

He smirked. He was The Top Coordinater. There was obviously no way he was losing! He closed his eyes, as if waiting for something. The blunette stared at him, wondering what he was waiting for.

Drew waited, then waited. An awkward silence drifted between them, but it didn't last long. Drew reopened his eyes and grinned. He looked at his Roserade. The rose-pokemon nodded before taking off into the sky.

Roserade waltzed in the sky, while shooting out colorful leaves behind it, creating a trail that followed it everywhere. It was a remarkable performance.

The pokemon landed gracefully beside it's master. Drew smiled; Roserade performed perfectly. Beside the pokemon, a rose bush started growing out of the grass. The boy picked a pink rose from the rose bush and handed it to the still-marveled girl.

"Rose?" He offerend to the other coordinater, a pink rose in his hand.

Dawn blushed to the same shade of the rose. Not that she liked Drew or anything. But, she was given a rose(or offered, actually) from The Drew. She happily took the rose and gave him a big smile in return.

Five days until the contest. They were both determined to win.

* * *

As Dawn walked down to the hotel lobby, a Nurse Joy came and told her that there was a call waiting for her. She[Dawn] pondered for a while, wondering who it might be. Someone popped into her mind in an instand. A boy, actually, of whom she wasn't quite fond of. Not after what had happened, at least.

She decided just to go and see for herself who it was from.

She thanked the Nurse Joy and went to answer her call. Luckily, it was from her best friend, May.

"Hey May." She smiled.

The brunette responded by jumping all around(on the other end, of course) and blabbered about all her new achievements and all the exciting events that had happened to her.

Suddenly, Dawn plopped in a question.

"Wow! That's great! By the way, May," she started." Why did you break up with Drew?"

May was taken aback by the question, and answered with another question.

"How did you know we broke up?"

"He told me." Dawn answered sharply.

"Wait. You mean you've _met_ Drew?"

"Yup. We've been traveling together. A while ago, anyways, since we've only decided to travel together only because we are entering the same contest. Now that we've arriced at Hearthome, I don't think I'll be traveling with him. Well, I don't think I want to anyways."

The blunette looked totally and entirely calm. After all, is there anything wrong with what she just said?" But May, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She freaked out. Literally.

"You don't see why to travel with him anymore?!" Dawn was just about interrupt, but May had cut her off.

"He's The Drew. The super hot, super talented, super smart AND super rich Top Coordinater! You know how many girls are just dying to travel withhim? Don't you see _anything_ in him? Don't you like him? Don't you love him even?"

May paused, as if taking a breath from her long speech. Dawn was about to say, "Nope. I don't see anything in him." But, instead, she said something else.

"Then why did you break up with him?"

Silence.

"If you think he's that perfect, why break up with him?"

Dawn stared at the screen, into May's eyes. The brunette had a blank expression, but there was something in her eyes that told Dawn that it was complicated.

As May finally snapped back to realirt and opened her mouth to talk, to say "it's complicated", presumably, a boy's voice called her. May spun around and mouthed, "just a sec!". Then she turned to Dawn and said something like, "I got to got" and "See ya'!".

The call ended, but Dawn didn't noticed. Her mind was focused on somthing eles. That boy's voice. It was familiar. It was kind and warm. It was hateful and sad.

It belonged to Ash.

~*~*~*~

A/N: k, is it me or is this fic gettin lamer and LAMER every time? Naw, think it's not just me. well, R&R guys


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: asdfghjkl; OHMIGOSH IM SO SO SRY GUYS. _ i caaant believe how long i haven't posted. sry dewdrops and others :/ im trying 2 do a chappy a month. despite da fact dat mi story is rly lame, so im reaaaally happy dat sum1's actually reading it~ 33 so ily guyys~ :'] u guys make mi day. ^^

Chapter 6;

Drew walked into the hotel room. He sat on the beige bed, his face in his palms. _What was wrong with me?_ Something, he felt, had happened to him. _Why did Dawn suddenly turn so pretty?_ Why did he even think that?

He thought he liked, no **loved**, Dawn. But that wasn't possible. Drew knew what loving someone felt like, and it was different from what he felt now. Loving someone was smiling and enjoying every moment when that special someone was beside you. It had been that way with May.

This was different. It was a different feeling. A feeling he couldn't shake off.

Dawn was on his mind every minute. He thought of her every second, every minutes, every hour. It wasn't because he was trying to find a way to defeat her. No. Drew wasn't trying to find her weakness. He was thinking of all the good things about her. He thought of how her hair bounces upa nd down when she's happy. He thought at her laughter. It made him smile every time. he thought of how her sapphire eyes shined when she was excited.

Drew stopped and slapped himself mentally. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought again.

Drew went back to his original posture, his face in his palms. There was something wrong with him, and he knew. It was something related to Dawn. That, he knew too. But what he didn't know was what he was feeling. And why.

He forced himself to take a shower to cool down. Drew was on his way to the bathroom when his door(to his room) flew open. In came a blunette, soaked in tears. He had the same jumpy feeling again. He tried to force it back into the 'empty box' of his body.

But, without knowing why, he douns himself walking towards Dawn, wanting to give her a hug. He stopped just in time. _What am I doing? _Instead, Drew simply put an arm around her neck and let her cry on his shoulder.

He tried to ask her what was wrong, but gave up after a few attepmts, because all he could make out was something "Ash" and "May and some other things.

Drew waited until Dawn calmed down, then asked her to explain what had happened.

"MayandAsharedatingsothat'-" Drew patted her back. He wanted to cry for her, because he knew how it felt. But something Dawn had said made him stop.

"Wait, what did you say?" Drew asked Dawn. "Who and who are dating?"

"May and-"Dawn choked in her sobs."Ash."

And without another word, tears flooded down her face. And for Drew, it all clicked.

After Dawn had stopped crying, Drew spoke in a soft but firm voice.

"They're dating. Look, we're both in the same situation. We were both dmped; and they got together. So I have a plan to get them back to us. Hopefully, they still have feelings for us."

Dawn nodded, listening quietly. It made sense.

"What what's the plan?" She questioned.

Without saying another word, Drew leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

A/N: OHMIGOSH LAME 100% MUCH. _; sry this is suuch a short chappy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: …Yes, I'm alive. I'm sorry, *BIG APOLOGY* to all of those who actually read this .. uh.. disturbingly lame story. But I love all of you, and because of that, I decided to post 2 chapters. No, I don't pre-write the story on paper and then type them up. So, yeah. Expect me to be slow.

Dawn pushed him away with the force she had left in her- after the shock, she didn't think she'd actually have any force left in her. She didn't say or ask anything. Why had he kissed her? She didn't bother asking him. Had he been using her for her fame in Sinnoh? Was Drew that kind of person?

Questions whirled around her head. The blunette ran straight for the door, pushed it open, and ran straight ahead of her. She didn't bother looking up to where she was going, thus, causing her to crash into several people and bump into many poles. She didn't cry, though. Why would she cry? Why cry over a kiss with the unlikeliest person? No, she wasn't sad. She wasn't angry, either. She was confused. That's it. Dawn was confused.

Confused about Drew, confused about what hat just happened – had that really happened? She pressed her fingers to her lips. Yes, it had. She could still taste the rose tasting lips of the green-haired boy. The fact that it tasted like rose didn't even bother her with all the confusion. Drew had probably been to too many rose gardens and ate too many rose-flavoured food. Not to mention rose tea. But, what bothered her was why. Why had he kissed her?

Then the idea hit her, hard like a fist, but in a satisfying way. Drew dated May. May, who was her best friend, is dating Ash. Dawn knew that they were both furious at both Ash and May, and Drew had just kissed her… She had a plan. She had a good, vicious plan. Was that the same plan as Drew's?

0o0o0o0o

Drew stared at himself through the mirror. What was wrong with him? Kissing Dawn? Well, yes, she was pretty in his opinion. She was likeable, even lovable. But why would he kiss her? He didn't even like her more than a friend, for that reason. Could he have? He couldn't he have. Yes, he had a plan. And that plan involved them being together. But a kiss? Then?

He should've just explained to Dawn the plan, before … well, executing it. Partly. What he did was wrong. He should've left it until after he explained it. And now she probably won't listen to him.

He ruined it. He was such an idiot. What were the chances that she would listen to him?

0o0o0o0o

"Ash!" May called out, irritated. She turned around to face the raven-haired boy. Ash was currently checking out his Pokedex and his gym badges, cleaning them for the fourth time that day, a lollipop hanging from his mouth.

"Just a second, May. I'm cleaning my badges. They're gorgeous, don't you think?" He turned around to face his girlfriend, flashing her his twelve shiny gym badges, a huge naïve grin on his face, causing his lollipop to almost drop out of his mouth. The irritated brunette sighed. She put her hands on her hips.

"Ash! I've actually got something serious going on here! Infernape is **sick**, how could you care about your badges more than your pokemon?" May was becoming more and more frustrated by the second. "You're almost as bad as Drew."

That got Ash's attention.

"Drew?" He questioned with suspicion. What does Drew have to do with May? The brunette turned around to face Ash again.

"Yeah, Drew. We were together." Ash flinched at that. "But, I dumped him for you. Now, don't disappoint me and help your dying pokemon!" She snapped.

0o0o0o0o

Jessie and James had barely just made their way through the forest before their hot air balloon popped. Jessie yelled at Meowth- something about bad material and all. Meowth yelled back at her about something like that she was the one to blame because she wasted all their money on her stupid costume, and Jessie started screaming about how if it weren't for her, they wouldn't have any money, which, as we all know, is definitely not the case; because if it weren't for her, they _would_ actually have money. And James stood there, helpless, trying to cling onto dear life. And you know the drill.

They fell a huge _Clang!_ at the pit of a forest. Jessie stood up first, rubbing and trying to fix her abnormally huge magenta-coloured hair, and when she noticed that her hair had been messed up, she felt her anger rising.

"Now what! Look, you guys messed up my perfect hair! Now I can't go into my costume!" The hot-tempered magenta-head yelled. Yes, normally, I wouldn't use so many "yell"s, but that's exactly what she's been doing. I would think that's all she _knows_ to do. No offense, that is.

Jessie looked up, self-pitying himself. _However did I ever get involved with this woman?_ he thought.

"Jessie, I'm sure your hair isn't what everyone will be looking at-" He didn't even have time to finish.

"OH YEAH? DON'T TRY TO CONVINCE ME. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAUL-"

"Jessie, please listen. What I'm trying to say is that-"

And after that, Hell was set loose, and nothing could be made out. So we'll leave that out. All we know is that Team Rocket was planning something, and though they never succeed, it always turns out as an utter chaos at the end.

A/N; OH WOW . erhm. Longest chappy. Hope you liked it. I'm thinking that it wasn't as lame as the previous ones, so uhm. ENJOY ! [btw, I'm considering doing the NEXT CHAP; sneak peek thing. Should I? :3 Comment?]


End file.
